


Well, this is different

by Animevampire1627



Series: Swap AU [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human Zim, Alternate Universe - Irken Dib, Gen, Human Almighty Tallest Purple, Human Almighty Tallest Red, Human Gir, Tallest Membrane, irken gaz, switch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Dib comes down to earth with plans to study and assess it capability and usefulness to the empire.





	Well, this is different

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough of these Swap AUs in Invader Zim so I've decided to write my own. Please enjoy.

Dib picked nervously at his rubber gloves as he glanced out the window of his Voot Cruiser.

This was big, the biggest thing he had been a part of in his 117 years of life. If he messed this up, it would either mean his demotion or him being thrown out an airlock. Either way was horrible, a catastrophe, a-

"I can hear you thinking from here. Sit still, its only a stupid recon mission."

Dib wiped his head around to meet that of his work partners.

" _Stupid recon mission?_ \- Gaz, the Tallest personally gave us this responsibility, we can't mess it up!" Dib exclaimed, shock written all over his face at the disregard Gaz held for this esteemed task.

Gaz finally looked up from the screen of her pad and gave him an annoyed look.

"The only reason we got asked was because they knew you would take any mission, including one to this back water planet. I got dragged into this because you can't defend yourself, so shut up and stop being annoying." With that said, she turned back to her pad, completely ignoring him,

Dib opened his mouth to argue further but thought better of it, Gaz was terrifying when she was angry.

He turned to stare out the window again, watching the stars as they zoomed past. What she said was mostly true, he did need a bodyguard as he was only a scientist while Gaz was an invader, one of the best actually but she had a bad habit of being too lazy so the Tallest assigned her to watch over his mission.

The Irken empire didn't know much about Earth with it being too far away; however, sources told them that it may actually contain useful data to them as some of the Resisty had started to take an interest in the planet.

However she was wrong about the Tallest, they probably gave him this mission because he was ready for it after years of work, not because he was desperate for one.

The journey passed by slowly and in silence after their chat, Gaz not once looking up again from the Pad and Dib staring blankly at whatever was outside.

Dib was ready to die of boredom after months of silence and nothing to show for it. In his boredom he almost considered taking Gaz' pad and playing on it but considered his life, Gaz was widely know for her attachment to the thing.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the Voot finally beeped and pulled up a picture of the Earth to tell the two Irkens that they were finally there.

Dib immediately jumped up and plastered his face against the window to see the planet he'd be observing for however many months while Gaz didn't even twitch at the alert.

Dib couldn't help but be intrigued by how different it was to Irk, the buildings were so varied in shape, colour and height. In fact barley anything looked the same which was a stark difference to his home planet filled with its countless metal structures. He turned to Gaz with a big smile, who only glared at him in response.

"This place looks so interesting, can you imagine all the data we'll collect?" He couldn't help but geek out over the whole thing now that he was here, he barley even acknowledged Gaz's lack of enthusiasm. "I wonder what the inhabitants look like?"

He didn't have time to look up the answer to his question as the Voot finally settled on a prime spot to set up base. Dib jumped out of the Voot and it was only with Gaz's hissed threat to 'Stay hidden or else' that he didn't immediately go off exploring.

"Alright, get in loser. I'm picking your disguise at random." At Gaz's command he turned to see their D.G.M (Disguise Generating Machine) was all set up, he practically skipped over to it so his mission could begin that much sooner.

He really wished Gaz told him important details, like the fact the D.G.M hurt like an Irken blaster being fired rapidly at his body from all angles. He screamed for what felt like hours before the device opened up and he stumbled out onto the grass.

He heard Gaz go into the machine without so much of a grunt of pain and he pouted as he dusted himself off. He looked down at himself, his green skin had been replaced with a sort of white and he had even gained two new fingers, though the point of extra appendages evaded him for the moment. Reaching for his head he could feel a lot of fluff- humans had fur on their head? Strange, maybe a trait that had been decreasing through the ages or a mating signal? He'd look into it later.

He heard the device hiss open again and Gaz too had white-ish skin along with purple fluff on her head. She scanned their surroundings before pulling out her pad once again, though now it looked more like a gaming device and began to draw out what their base of operations would look like based on the information the computer got on earth buildings.

While she drew, he took the chance to look around now that there was no chance of him being captured for being an alien. He couldn't see any humans so they must not be nocturnal and from the light technology he can see, they aren't as advanced as Irk, which was a shame. He really hoped that they would provide some intelligence, this was his first mission and it would kind of suck if the inhabitants turned out to be as dumb as the Rock beasts of T'lu.

He felt Gaz's presence next to him before he felt the ground rumble beneath him, almost knocking him off balance. He then turned around just in time to see the wires and cables bursting from the ground, twisting and linking to form a basic structure before the the inside furniture started to spring up and their Voot cruiser was hauled up to the roof of the house where it was concealed.

Eventually the rumbling stopped and the structure in front of them looked like the rest of the neighbourhood, perhaps a bit more mechanical looking but hopefully they could fix it later if it became too much of an issue.

Gaz looked critically over their base, inspecting it against the other houses before shrugging in acceptance but before she could take a step forwards she stiffened ever so slightly, if she hadn't been wearing her disguise her antennas would have been flat against her head in a show of tenseness. Quickly grabbing his arm, she began to drag him towards their new home in a speed walk.

DIb glanced around to see what had put Gaz on the defensive and almost jumped out of his disguise when he saw the previously deserted street full of humans all of which were staring at them. Oh God, had they been discovered already? That had to be a record.

The duo had almost made it to their front door when someone grabbed Dib's spare arm casing the Irken scientist to let out an embarrassing shriek. He was sure that if Gaz wasn't highly on alert right now, she would have teased him mercilessly for it but she had her hand reaching for her concealed blaster should the human make any other hostile movements.

The male who had hold of his arm seemed to be an adult, he stared at the two of them as if scrutinising them, making Dib's internal panic and Gaz's hostility skyrocket with every slow passing second.

All of a sudden the man began shaking Dib's arm up and down, confusing him and had him wonder what kind of gesture this was.

"Hey there, welcome to the neighbourhood." the man boomed right into Dibs ears causing him to wince from the noise before processing the words. He glanced over at Gaz who was still tense but had moved away from her weapon in confusion. She noticed him staring and shrugged at him to tell him to go with it.

"Um, thanks?" He said as the man finally stopped shaking his hand which allowed Dib to back away from the human until Gaz was in front of him. The front door then burst open and an android wearing of a man and woman strutted out.

"Welcome home daughter and big headed son." Dib shot Gaz a glare at that line, knowing that she must have coded that in at some point for the sole purpose of annoying him. The female android pushed the two in the house with a shout of "Goodbye strange man, it is bedtime for the children." Dib saw the man waved cheerfully at them before the door was slammed in his face.  
With their mission completed the android strode into a side door, the size of a broom cupboard, to power down until called on again.

The two looked  at each other before letting out a sigh. Gaz then summed up what they were both thinking.

"This is going to be a long mission."


End file.
